In Time, All Will Come
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: All champions in the League of Legends have a personal life. Void beings all have a hunger for something, and Malzahar is no exception. But what happens when this hunger takes over his everyday world? WARNING! Contains explicit content and may contain MxM or male activity not desired by you.
1. Self Engorgement

Malzahar fell to the ground, he had found somewhere private. In a dark alley way, the prophet leaned against the cold brick wall and leaned on his knees. His skin crawled with heat, his hands following it and removing his clothing where it went. The wish to curse at the feeling was immense, he tried to make some sort of noise, but all he let out was grunts and moans.

The tent in his pants wasn't going away. Privacy would have been prefered, but he couldn't bring himself to get up. Peeling down his pants, his long member vurst out and hit his stomach. It seemingly pulsed with his racing heart, dribbling with desire all over his chest. Vest and scarf on the ground, his hands tried to immitate someone's touch.  
Straddling his chest, the other hand firmly gripped his erection. A single pump to start, he shivered with excitement. Tingling sensation crept up his spine, he arced off the cold wall and thrust into the air.  
This wouldn't take long, his entire body was super sensitive. Something odd then happened. A finger crept under his sac, giving it a few flicks and feeling around between his ass cheeks. It wasn't very long before he found his tight hole, a sudden lust for another man to fuck him ruthlessly. His middle finger shot into his rear, poking around and going all the way in. Knuckle pressed to skin, Malzahar looked for his sweet spot. Pinching at his nipples, waves of pleasue swept over his body. A veil of sweat covered his chest, drops running from his upper torse down to his shaft base.

It only turned him on more.

He turned himself on more.

Mind moved to himself, but he was with himself. Two of himself, but he was the receiver. His counterpart thrust into his hole after a long fuck, makign them both cum. That was when he did too.

Hips bucked into the air, a white stream shot out of his erect cock and began lathering his chest. Grunts could be heard from him as wave after wave was shot onto himself. Climax subsided, leaaving him in a hot white mess.

Malzahar was a sweaty mess, covered in his own semen, and no way to clean it up. It didn't matter as he collapsed to the ground and rested with his eyes open. Did he realy desire himself that much? Running a hand through the jizz, he definitely knew the answer…


	2. For The Void

It was deep into the night, the heat had cleansed itself from the Shurima desert. Those still outside would surely be dead, those who found shelter would still not be comfortable. Malzahar, on the other hand, felt right at home. It was what he was used to, it was what he liked, it was what he desired most. After some dark hours of travel, the prophet found what he was looking for.

Icathia.

The temple was quiet, cold, and gusty. Wind howled around, dissipating at it flowed deeper through the ancient halls. Past the silence and dark halls was a deep purple glow. Opening out into a large hall, in the middle was a raised platform. A tear in the fabrics of time and space swirled and contorted the air around it as it rested stagnant, ever so slowly growing to great size.

"Tonight?" Malzahar's voice echoed throughout the room, slightly muffled by the waves of air buffeted around by the portal to the Void. He floated closer, passing by many columns and lit torches. "As you wish." Were his next words, as if a, inaudible response had been given. Passing by the portal, purple offshoots tried to reach out towards him, clearly drawn to his Void energy.

Reaching a table which had many ritualistic tools on it, Malzahar reached up for his scarf and started to unwrap it from his neck. Pulling back his hood, the prophet then put down the long material on the table, resting his neatly on top of them and proceeding to pick up a small empty bowl and moving over to a large bowl of sparking red dust.

Returning back to the portal, the Void man dipped his bare fingers in and pulled them back out again. The powder appeared to stick to his fingers, sparking sporadically in an ember like fashion. Crouching down, he let his fingers slowly touch the stone ground. Dragging them across the cold floor, he began to curve the line around the portal's platform.

After a few minutes, he was done. Four large circles of increasing size surrounded the portal. Between each ring were runes of the Icathian language mixed in with Void symbols. Dusting his fingers off, Malzahar put the bowl back on the table and returned to the portal. Lowering to the floor, he stepped up three steps so that he was right in front of the portal.

"I am ready."

Kneeling down and putting his arm's out, the prophet let the Void energy strings try to reach out to him once more. This time, they brushed his arms and vest, starting to flow and spread out across him. Reaching up, Malzahar began to slide off his vest, making the Void flow around suddenly and revealing his masculine chest. Dropping the article of clothing to the ground, some of the runes lit up.

The Void tendrils continued to attract to him and spread out, the cold touch sending thrills throughout his body. Breathing out deeply, his hands trailed down his sides and reached his sash. Gripping the material, he slowly pulled it down. Promptly removing his shoes and pants, Malzahar tossed them off to the side and presented himself to the portal before him.

"This is my form. Take what you need."

His erection was slowly growing from the tendrils, they continued to move around and caress the prophet's body. A few slowly moved down, running down his abs and towards his groin. Getting the signal, Malzahar's hand drifted towards his cock, wrapping around it and slowly stroking up and down.

Throwing his head back, the Void infiltrated his mind and filled him with immediate intense pleasure. He couldn't help but gasp as his hand lost control and quickly stroked up and down. The tendrils had reached his sac, slowly caressing it and rubbing it to tease out the juices they so direly wanted. It didn't waste any time in massaging Malzahar's cock to full pleasure.

Slowly, the runes lit up as the prophet's breaths got quicker and quicker. Climax was racing closer and he was helplessly aroused to do anything about it. Images of sex raced through his head, repeatedly switching views between watching, doing, and receiving.

The final rune lit up and Malzahar had almost had enough. Little dwell in his mind apart from releasing. He needed to finish, the pleasure was too intense. His entire body was experiencing a cold tingling sensation due to the Void tendrils. Viciously working his erection, he bucked his hips forwards as he let out a moan of pleasure. Pulling back, he thrust again, this time with more content. Thick ropes of white cum shot from his throbbing member, being caught by the Void tendrils and swirled about in the air. Again and again he shot waves of hot seed into the air, moaning each time he did. Slowing down, he breathed out one long breath before the last strand of cum dribbled down his shaft.

It was quickly scooped up, getting Malzahar's attention as the pool of semen hanging in the air slowly began to move towards the portal. "Pure life. The ultimate sacrifice." The dark echoing voice spoke again, watching his seed be absorbed by the portal.

He stood up, slowly grabbing his clothing and putting it back on again. For the last time that night, he returned back to the portal to look at it. "May that service sustain you until your next meal. I have a small village in mind." Turning around, he moved back towards where he came in.

A strong gust of wind blew through the building, rushing into the large hall and disrupting the air inside. The red dust was picked up by the wind and carried all about the place, soaking into the stone floor and walls. One last drop of cum sat like a dew drop on a leaf right underneath where Malzahar was kneeling. Running along the ground, it headed towards the portal and got swept up by a tendril.

The portal was then stagnant and ominous, watching, willing, waiting…


End file.
